


5 Shane came in 1 Ryan and 1 time they let Ryan cum

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sixsome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are people screaming because of your works, Star.I hope you know that.https://helloitsvehere.tumblr.com/post/189937322153
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Shane Madej/Shane Madej/Shane Madej/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	5 Shane came in 1 Ryan and 1 time they let Ryan cum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloitsVehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/gifts).



“Enjoying this?” said Shane, wearing the soft line shirt in Old City Jail, who pulled Ryan’s head back by his hair and latched his mouth onto his throat. Another Shane, the one from Viper Room, took it upon himself to push Ryan’s thighs apart so he could bite at the soft skin there. Ryan whimpered prettily. His soft moans only grew louder as Shane mouthed over his cock through his underwear.

“You sound like a girl.”

Ryan was practically squeezing his thighs around his head. His moans became muffled as the standing Shane shoved his tongue into his mouth. The man with the camera, Annabelle episode Shane, ran his fingers over Ryan’s belly absently, watching the muscles contract there.

“Somebody better get their cock in him already,” Shaggy Shane huffed impatiently. Shane pulled off of Ryan and propped him up. Lighthouse Shane leaned in close.

“Ryan, do you wanna be fucked, now?”

Ryan’s pupils were already blown. All he could do was nod slowly.

“Okay, good. That’s good.” They pushed him down on the sofa and turned him over onto his front. “Get him ready, yeah?”

Someone pulled Ryan’s underwear down his legs and stepped away to go get the lube. Shaggy Shane took the opportunity to smack his ass hard, making him jolt forward. Viper Room Shane raised Ryan’s head up and slid his thumb into his mouth, filming it all with his camera. Ryan sucked on it while Shane slicked him up, and then unceremoniously shoved his big fingers inside him.

There are hands over Ryan’s broad shoulders. “I never thought that I’d get to fuck someone as hot as this,” Shane muttered agreeably.

“Ah, here we go,” Lighthouse Shane said, and did something with his fingers that made Ryan grip the sheets. “Ah–!”

He did it again, and Ryan panted into the mattress. Shane with the camera pulled him up by his hair again. He undid his own zipper and pulled out his massive cock, which hit Ryan right in the face.

“Suck.” It wasn’t a question.

Ryan only had enough time to open his mouth before he shoved himself down his throat, causing Ryan to cough and gag around it, but he held him there until he finally adjusted, and then Shane began face-fucking him relentlessly. Ryan just had to relax his throat and take it.

Lighthouse Shane decided that it was the perfect time to start fucking him. He shoved his fat cock into Ryan’s ass, all the way in. Ryan desperately cried out around the dick in his mouth. He was getting properly spit roasted by these guys, and every fiber of his being was on fire. His whole face was red all the way down to his chest.

He rutted into the bed shamelessly. If anyone so much as touched his dick right now, he would come so hard his brain would melt out of his ears. Every time Shane hit that spot inside him, his cock jumped.

"Daddy please, _please_ "

Finally, someone’s hand was around his cock _._ He could feel himself about to go under. His eyes snapped open as a hand squeezed the base of his cock, preventing him from coming.

“How selfish. You’re not allowed to come until _everyone_ is done with you.”

Ryan could have screamed.

Annabelle Shane grunted as he came right down Ryan’s throat. He made sure Ryan swallowed it all before pulling out. Ryan coughed; his eyes were watery. He only got to rest his head on Shane’s leg for a moment before Old City Jail Shane had other Shane move over so he could put his cock in Ryan’s mouth.

Lighthouse Shane pounded into him mercilessly, bruising his hips with how hard he was gripping them. “Good boy for daddy”. He thrusted in as deep as he could, then came, filling him up. Ryan’s face burned. Old City Jail Shane gripped his throat as he fucked his mouth, cutting off his air and making him choke. Tears streamed silently down Ryan’s face as he came onto his tongue.

They turned him over onto his back and Viper Room Shane fucked him next, his gloved hands scraped his nipples as he touched them. Shane with his plain green shirt held Ryan’s head in his lap and stroked his hair; until he sighed impatiently and took Ryan’s hand and placed it on his hard cock. Ryan’s pace must have been too slow for him, though, because he ended up just grabbing his hand and fucking into it like a fleshlight.

Shane was surprisingly big, and the pleasure teetered on the edge of pain as he forced Ryan’s body to accommodate. Ryan was openly sobbing now; uncontrollably crying like a baby. His tears made a dark patch on Loey Lane Shane’s pants where they rolled off Ryan’s face.

Shane came into his hand, and it dribbled down his wrist and through his fingers.

“He’s crying, how cute!”

Someone viciously raked his nails down Ryan’s stomach the same time Shane came in his ass, and Ryan screamed, arching his back off the bed. Shane pulled out, causing cum to spill down the inside of Ryan’s thighs. His heart was hammering inside his chest. He was still hard.

“Please,” he said sadly. “ _Please_ let me come. Please daddy”

A voice pretended to think about it. “I don’t know...we haven’t all gotten to fuck you yet. Think you can hold out until then?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Ryan gasped, chest heaving. “I’ll wait, I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

Lips leaned down to kiss the tears off Ryan’s face. “Good boy.”

Ryan shuddered.

“All right, who hasn’t fucked him yet?”

“You wanna have a go next?”

“Not yet, I’m still recovering. Ryan is a pretty good fuck, isn’t he?”

Old City Shane laughed. “Okay, guess it’s my turn.” He got between Ryan’s legs and lifted one to rest over his shoulder. He stroked himself a couple of times, then pushed in.

“I can’t believe you let this many men cum in your ass, Ryan,” a Shane said. “Sounds pretty whorish to me.”

Ryan’s nose was running. “I’m not a whore,” he moaned.

“Are you sure? Because I’m looking at a slut who spread his legs for five different guys. Or, just one guy” Shane changed the angle suddenly, and Ryan drooled. A hand reached out to pinch Ryan’s nipples. Ryan cried out, all high and breathy.

“Are you sensitive here?”

“I’m going to die— _Ah!_ ” Ryan babbled as a gloved hand did it again. “I’m going to die, and you all are going to kill me.”

Shane came, hitting his prostate. White flashed behind Ryan’s eyes. Even more cum dripped down his legs now, and his lower lip trembled. He felt sick from crying too hard.

“You’re looking a little too clean for my liking,” Shaggy Shane teased, scratching a fingernail down Ryan’s abs. “What do you say?”

“Let’s get him filthy,” Shane agreed, holding up his camera again, and then they were rubbing their cocks all over his body, everywhere they could get at. There’s a dick along Ryan’s abs and jabbed it into his belly button, while another rubbed his over Ryan’s clavicle. He came all over Ryan’s neck and chest, getting some of it into his hair. Some came over Ryan’s abdomen, dripping it onto his hip bones.

“Ryan, I’ll let you come now,” Someone told him cheerfully.

Ryan couldn’t even speak anymore, barely open his eyes. He felt the grip on his dick released. “Now come”, and he did; mouth open in a silent scream as all his muscles seized up and he arched off the bed. His toes curled, and he threw his head back, and then he fainted.

He heard cameras clicked. His body covered in cum.

Ryan can’t wait for another season.


End file.
